1. Field of the Invention
The present invention features screening assays for identifying modulators of cellular glycosylation. Further provided are methods for treating subjects suffering from or at risk of developing glycosylation associated disorders, particularly neurological disorders.
2. Background
Neurological disorders can significantly impact the central nervous system (CNS) and motor neuron units. For example, certain neurological disorders of the CNS are known to adversely affect the brain and associated structures. Neurological disorders affecting motor neuron units have been grouped into motor neuron diseases and peripheral neuropathies. See generally Kandel, E. R. et al; (1991) in Principles of Neuroscience, Appleton & Lange, Norwalk, Conn.; and Rowland, L. P. (ed.) (1982) in Human Motor Neuron Diseases. New York. Raven Press.
An illustrative motor neuron disease is amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). ALS has been reported to be a chronic neuromuscular disorder having recognized clinical manifestations. For example, it has been suggested that degeneration of cortical and spinal/bulbar motor neurons may play a key role in the disorder. ALS is nearly always fatal. About 95% of all ALS cases are sporadic, with many of the remaining cases showing autosomal dominant inheritance. See e.g., Kuncl R. W. et al., (1992) Motor Neuron Diseases In Diseases of the Nervous System, Asbury et al. eds. (Philadelphia W.B. Saunders) pp. 1179-1208; Brown, R. H., (1996) Amer. Neurol. 30:145; Siddique, T. and Deng., H. X. (1996) Hum. Mol. Genetics 5:1465).
Specific CNS disorders have been also described. In particular, some have been attributed to cholinergic, dopaminergic, adrenergic, serotonergic deficiencies or combinations thereof. CNS disorders of severe impact include pre-senile dementia (sometimes referred to as Alzheimer's disease (AD) or early-onset Alzheimer's disease), senile dementia (dementia of the Alzheimer's type), Parkinson's disease (PD), and Huntington's disease (HD, sometimes referenced as Huntington's chorea). Such CNS disorders are well-represented in the human population. See generally; Gusella, J. F. et al. (1983) Nature 306: 234; Borlauer. W. and Jprmuloewoca. P. (eds.) (1976); Adv. in Parkinsonism: Biochemistry, Physiology, Treatment. Fifth International Symposium on Parkinson's Disease (Vienna) Basel: Roche; and references cited therein.
Significant attention has been directed towards understanding the etiology of motor neuron diseases. For example, abnormal levels of certain excitotoxic neurotransmitters have been reported to adversely contribute to many motor neuron diseases. In particular, glutamate-mediated excitotoxicity is recognized to have a critical role in ALS. See e.g., Rothstein J. D. et al., (1990) Ann. Neurol. 28: 18; Rothstein J. D. et al. (1992) N. Engl. Med. 326: 1464; Rothstein J. D. et al. (1993) PNAS (USA) 90: 6591; and Lacomblez, L. et al., (1996) Lancet 347: 1179.
There has been substantial efforts towards understanding mechanisms for reducing glutamate levels in the nervous system. For example, high-affinity, sodium-dependent glutamate transport is one reported means of inactivating glutamate.
There have been attempts to treat or prevent neurological disorders of the CNS and the motor neuron units. However, most existing therapies do not always stem the development or severity of the disorders in afflicted patients. See e.g., Rowell, (1987) Adv. Behav. Biol. 31: 191; Rinne, et al. Brain Res. (1991) 54: 167; U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,076 to Berliner; Yurek, D. M. (1990) Ann. Rev. Neurosci. 13: 415, and Rowland et al. supra.
The Na+-dependent glutamate transporter sub-family rapidly reduces glutamate levels around the synaptic cleft and is critical for preserving nervous system function. They are named excitatory amino acid transporters (EAAT). Two of the five gene products are expressed in astrocytes and glial supportive cells in the CNS, GLT-1/EAAT2 and GLAST/EAAT1. Their predominant functions have been postulated to be protection against excitotoxicity, and the recycling of a neuronal transmitter pool of glutamate. The Na+-dependent glutamate transporter EAAT4 is found in Purkinje cells of the cerebellum, and EAAT5 is restricted to the retina. The general neuronal transporter is EAAC1/EAAT3, the predominant high affinity Na+-dependent glutamate transporter in cortical neurons. This transporter is found in diverse neuronal populations, including the cortex, hippocampus, and cerebellum.
Given the involvement of glutamate transporters in nervous system function, there exists a need in the art for therapies which can modulate glutamate transporter activity. Furthermore, because glutamate transporters are modified by glycosylation, there exists a need in the art for therapies which can modulate glutamate transporter activity via modulation of glutamate transporter glycosylation.